Escalera de Color
by GalaMD
Summary: Quizás las cicatrices no sean más que rasguños comparadas con la monstruosa desfiguración de su alma. ¿Alma? Flashback del Joker, en la encarnación estremecedora de Heath Ledger . Regalo Navideño para Carla.


_**Para**___**Carla**_**, por su espontánea generosidad, su detallismo, su dulzura y precoz pero gran talento. Harías orgullosa a cualquier tía, incluso a las ficticias y olvidadizas, no lo olvides ;)**_

_**04/01/09**_

**The King**

"_It finally happened - I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear!  
I'm one card short of a full deck"_

**(**_**I'm going slightly mad**_** – Queen)**

Era un Príncipe sin trono, el heredero no deseado en un hogar que hacía equilibrismo sobre la cuerda floja para mantenerse.

Un ser que no existía, un objeto tan decorativo como las botellas vacías de cerveza que rodaban por el suelo, una sombra que se deslizaba entre los otros dos habitantes de la casa.

Y lo prefería. Disfrutaba con aquel peculiar juego del escondite, porque además le facilitaba una butaca de primera fila a aquel espectáculo dantesco con sesiones dobles de mañana y tarde casi todos los días de la semana.

Contemplaba a su madre desde una fría e impersonal distancia que ella imponía desde el recargado tocador, siempre bien camuflado en un rincón del cuchitril que hacía las veces de dormitorio principal.

Era etérea, con la gracia estilizada que había puesto en escena sobre las barras y el trapecio desde que era niña. Puede que hubiera sido bella en otro momento, antes de llegar él para ponerle ojeras demacradas y bolsas bajo los ojos grandes y verdes. Antes de que las marcas púrpuras que eran el negativo de la hebilla de un cinturón vulgarizaran la piel pálida y frágil.

Pero nunca lloraba. Después de las palizas, sonreía amoratada al espejo y hablaba hasta que la garganta debía quemarle. Durante horas. No a él en particular, sino a la Nada y a la Soledad que la rodeaba. Y él como testigo sin invitación la espiaba, la escuchaba atentamente, conteniendo la respiración para no ser descubierto, mientras admiraba la destreza en la técnica con que su madre aplicaba la base de maquillaje que mal-disimulara huellas dactilares tornasoladas.

Aquello era un arte que quería aprender.

Como la fanfarria de crujidos que arrancaba de ella su padre cuando la abrazaba en la noche.

**The Queen**

"_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though its breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, youll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you"_

**(**_**Smile **_**– Robert Downey Jr.)**

Las sirenas lo habían inundado todo de ruido estridente, luces cegadoras y la presencia no deseada de extraños que lo registraban todo, perturbando la paz definitiva de su hogar.

A través de las lamas del armario desde donde había presenciado todo, ofrecía al exterior su excavada mirada de túnel. El parpadeó llamó la atención de un oficial que, lamentándose y chistando aparentemente espantado de que hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo, le arrastró fuera con suavidad.

Trató de zafarse sin éxito sacudiendo los hombros de la sujeción.

Bajo la luz de las linternas y la melodramática versión narrada de los hechos que dictaba su madre a un joven policía que la esposaba con un mohín de disgusto, todos los presentes menos ella ahogaron una exclamación turbada.

Como si hubiera estado jugando con pintura roja que se hubiera secado sobre la ropa, brochazos de color arcilla habían pintado un mural impresionista, empapando la franela de su pijama.

Sus pantuflas chapoteaban en el charco de sangre.

Olvidado quedó el cuchillo a los pies de la cama.

En un santiamén fue cogido en volandas y acurrucado contra un cuello extraño que apestaba a after-shave barato como el que su padre tenía en el baño (y no sabía si realmente utilizaba, pues las pocas veces que había estado lo suficientemente cerca de él, sólo había captado notas de perfumes dulzones y el almizcle del sudor impregnando las camisas).

Escuchó a alguien prometer un minuto.

El último minuto en que la vería para siempre. Lo aprovechó para darle un consejo valioso y no el amor que quizás hubiera derrochado de haber sido cualquier otra madre con cualquier otro hijo.

Entre los dedos índice y pulgar, estrujó su carrillo tierno e hinchado aún por la grasa infantil, dejando en los hoyuelos forzados por el gesto las mismas marcas rojas que salpicaban su vestido.

− Jack, cielo, no dejes de sonreír nunca. ¡Sonríe, sonríe a las cámaras!

El orgullo de una madre que carcajeaba histéricamente fue un incentivo mayor que cualquier otro en su vida. El sentido de importancia, de estar siendo observado, de las miradas curiosas y compungidas que le dedicaban los policías y la trabajadora social que pretendía conducirle afuera de la mano, lejos de una madre desquiciada.

Como un tic que se retorcía, la satisfacción tironeó de la comisura de sus labios como nunca lo había hecho.

Fue un parto lento, crudo, espeluznante… pero al final vio la luz.

Fugaz. Pero ahí estaba, curvada hacia arriba como un paréntesis siniestro.

La sonrisa del huérfano.

**The Ace**

"_Playing for the high one, dicing with the devil  
Going with the flow, it's all a game to me  
Seven or eleven, snake eyes watchin' you  
Double up or quit, double stakes or split  
The Ace of Spades  
The Ace of Spades_

You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools  
But that's the way I like it baby, I don't wanna live forever  
And don't forget the Joker

Pushing up the ante, I know you wanna see me  
Read'em and weep, the dead man's hand again  
I see it in your eyes, take one look and die  
The only thing you see, You know it's gonna be  
The Ace of Spades  
The Ace of Spades"

**(**_**Ace of Spades**_** – Motorhead)**

La vida en el orfanato transcurría sin intensas emociones. Y dio gracias. La tranquilidad le dejaba tiempo a solas para reflexionar, para maquinar, para inventar. Planes, estrategias, proyectos. Su futuro.

Padres iban y venían, saludaban, ofrecían una charla edulcorada tratando de caer bien y acababan huyendo perturbados en dirección contraria cuando le daban la oportunidad de conocerle. O al menos creían que les estaba abriendo una puerta a su "corazón", cuando se dignaba a permitirles acceso a la mascarada de sombría inocencia que había ido perfeccionando para no despertar sospechas.

Era divertido el rato que fingía ser la criatura angelical caída del Cielo por una trágica historia familiar. Poco avispada, traumatizada, sacaba el máximo partido de sus mechones rubios y su tez cetrina de héroe infantil Dickensiano.

Pensaba que sería un buen actor. De comedia, quizás.

Lo que peor llevaba eran sus compañeros. Veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año durante ocho años rodeado de tanta mediocridad, de tan poco salero, de risas estúpidas o llantos inmotivados de arlequines tristones le sacaban de quicio.

No es que él fuera una caja de sorpresas y una fiesta itinerante sobre dos piernas. De hecho, eran precisamente su semblante congelado, sus juegos solitarios y la personalidad hermética lo que disuadía a potenciales familias que desearan adoptarle.

Tampoco le preocupaba. En unos años sería libre. Y no porque le obligaran a marcharse al cumplir la mayoría de edad. En cuanto tuviera la altura y apariencia justa para calarse el disfraz que había confeccionado en su imaginación, saldría de allí.

Ejecutaría el solo final, la sinfonía de caos y gloriosa anarquía que había compuesto expresamente para la ciudad e Gotham.

Llevaba años con el as bajo la manga.

**The Joker**

_"I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love__!"_

**(**_**Blood**_**- My Chemical Romance)**

Entonces llegó ella. Harleen Quinzel. Un bicho _casi_ tan raro como él, con la cabeza todo el día enterrada en algún volumen de Poe o tratado de Freud. Como un gusano, insistentemente escarbó en la manzana podrida hasta colarse por los agujeros del alquitrán que se quedó a medio camino de ser su alma.

O quizás era una metáfora más acertada compararla con una garrapata, por su abnegada intrusión en medio de la hormonal confusión adolescente que le mortificaba.

Hubiera querido ignorarla como al resto. Lo intentó. Pero al final, exasperado, descubrió que la opción más sencilla para librarse de ella era manipularla. Hacerla suya en cuerpo y mente, apartarla luego bruscamente hasta romperla como las figuras de porcelana que habían perecido en el salón donde se crió. Y disfrutar del patetismo del espectáculo circense.

Había invertido _meses _en enredarla en su juego de naipes, seducirla y rebotarla lejos, mientras calculaba el momento, el lugar y la forma en que se desharía de ella para siempre, cuando el orfanato se revolucionó con una singular y festejada visita.

El hijo de uno de los benefactores de aquella, oh noble institución se había rebajado a descender de su torre de marfil para comulgar con los otros huérfanos como él. Como una niñera a la que sólo le faltaba guiarle de la mano, le acompañaba un estirado mayordomo con un pomposo acento y labios fruncidos en desaprobación a medida que comprobaba el decadente nivel de hacinamiento que se vivía entre aquellas grises paredes.

El _señorito_ aparentaba aproximadamente su edad, quizás unos pocos más, básicamente por estar mejor alimentado que ellos. Porte altivo a pesar del luto. Falsa modestia con gemelos de oro y traje hecho a medida. Seguramente hasta tendría en sus facciones romanas lo que se podría calificar de atractivo arrobador, una floreciente masculinidad.

Lo que verdaderamente aguijoneó la bestia durmiente en su interior – contra todo pronóstico – no fue que aquel chico pretendiera simular que era uno de ellos, o que le diera la sensación de que no buscaba ser solidario en medio de su dolor sino más bien hallar consuelo que los había sufriendo mayores penalidades, en desigualdad de condiciones.

Fue la mirada embelesada que Harleen depositó en él. Comparativa. Humillándole delante de todos.

La mirada que le pertenecía a él exclusivamente.

Poco después, una pareja de ancianos ricachones adoptaron a la joven con el fin de procurarle una educación de lujo.

Durante días no supo si reír o aprender a llorar a imagen y semejanza de los más pequeños a los que torturaba experimentalmente cuando las gobernantas no miraban.

El demonio que solía retorcerse en su interior se desperezó y le dio la solución.

La navaja que había robado de las cocinas ensanchó artificialmente su sonrisa en un rictus macabro hasta que ni siquiera el dolor de su propia carne o la visión de sangre consiguieran borrarla.

Ya llorarían los demás cuando la vieran.

5


End file.
